Tied Together at the Heart
by Shinsei Tonbo
Summary: He had to get to Danny, had to know why his haole was mad enough to actually want to roast someone. His lover usually had much more control over himself than that. Time stamp To Solar Winds


Chin, with all of his Zen stoicism as Kono called it, was not often one to over react. However, hearing from_ Steve_ of all people, that Danny had almost roasted one of the detectives from HPD while going over a scene was one of the few things to get him worried because Danny, while a hot head, was nothing but in control of himself and him getting mad enough to have wanted to actually flambé someone was rare. His lover had prided himself over his control and it took a lot for him to actually get to the point where his anger overrode his control and the fire that lived beneath his skin reacted to it.

Chin stopped his bike next to the Camaro and used the remote he had for the car to open the trunk and pull out the extra hiking gear they had both taken to keeping there. As he checked all of the equipment to make sure it was in working order he felt some of the tension in his shoulders fade as he noticed his canteen had been refilled with fresh water and there were several fresh mangos in a mesh bag next to his stuff. It was proof that despite how far gone Danny had been he'd still thought of him before he took off to let of some steam.

Getting used to Danny and his abilities had taken a little while, accepting them had been easy but living with the man when he stopped pretending to be an average human was different. The windows were often open to let in a breeze and the scent of molten earth, fiery and hot often pervaded his, _their_, home. Sometimes while they relaxed Danny would rather take the form of the same Sand Cat as he had the first time he'd shown Chin what he could do or he'd follow Chin out when he wanted to surf and turn into an Otter or more often a bird to follow him around while he was on the waves. It was different but Chin found he wouldn't change it for the world, especially when the three of them, him, Danny, and Grace, would go for hikes and the two would play throwing controlled sparks or water at each other even including him in their games. Watching Grace as she grew and learned the many ways to use her abilities, fishing with her as she took the form of a small dolphin or shark took even more getting used to but was in the end one of his favorites activities to do with her.

Somehow, despite the magic running through the two of them, they had attached themselves to Chin's heart and he wouldn't let them go for anything and he had a feeling they were just as attached to him.

Chin smiled as he made his way along the familiar trail they would often take and noticed the signs that Danny had been there, the occasional new scorched bit of earth marking the path he took. When he broke through the foliage to the small cove they had found months before he was able to watch as his lover flew, leaving trails of fire and smoke as he worked out his aggression with long dives and acrobatics. It was amazing to watch as his haole flew in graceful arcs similar to those his hands made as he ranted, but what wormed him even more was that as soon as he was noticed Danny flew over to him only to lose his form as a bird just feet from the ground in a graceful smooth transformation that took just seconds. And then he had an armful of breathless blond and he just held the man as the other clutched him close.

He smelled of fire and the salty ocean breeze as he held him close and he could help but breathe the scent in deep as he reaffirmed that Danny was fine and there wasn't anything to horribly wrong with him. As the tension leeched out of Danny's frame they moved to the pit they had set up soon after they had staked their claim on this bit of beach. Just holding the shorter male to him, he knew it wouldn't take long for him to spill the reason for his agitation.

He couldn't help but squeeze Danny closer as he listened to what the Detective had been saying about him and realized that the anger had been so much more. Danny had always been protective of them, of his family and his teammates, but usually he only lost control when someone mentioned Grace. Chin was included in that small category now too, He was Danny's lover his partner, the man he came home to and trusted his secrets to, trusted his _daughter_ to, and this ignorant detective had slandered Chin about his past and his sexual preferences within earshot of the same man's partner. Not only had he torn apart the man verbally but he'd wanted to broil the man within his own skin for being a prejudiced sack of filth that had no business talking about those things.

Chin just soothed his haole and held him close as they relaxed on the sand and watched the sun set further out at sea. He would always be there for his spitfire, had been there for a long time, but it had never occurred to him that Danny would be there for him as much as he was for the blond, there was still so much damage done when his family had turned their backs on him and realizing he deserved and had received that kind of support and love still shocked him once in a while. They needed each other, probably always would, and they planned on staying together for a long time, not matter what others said.


End file.
